


Juntos

by Sendero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendero/pseuds/Sendero
Summary: No todas las personas comprenden la intensidad de algunas relaciones.





	Juntos

_**Para Roxana Castañeda de su Amigo Invisible** _

_**Organizado por** **ღ** **Haikyuu Yaoi** **ღ** _

¡Juntos, siempre juntos!

Es lo que todos les dicen, como un lamento, como una queja, como una amonestación. Es como si les molestara verlos así de unidos, sobre todo a los adultos.

Porque sí. Hajime y Tōru están siempre juntos.

En la escuela siempre quisieron separarlos. Dicen que no es bueno, que son niños, que deberían tener otros amigos, que la relación que construyen no es sana. Yo sé que los que opinan así se equivocan, y como su maestra y ángel guardián me niego a obligarlos a separarse.

Por suerte sus familias no prestan demasiada atención a los consejos de esos pragmáticos educadores, sobre todo sus mamás, y los dejan seguir así, como un dúo. Porque eso es lo que son por ahora, con sus 11 añitos, un dúo.

Cada uno de ellos es mejor en compañía del otro y cuando esto no ocurre son niños más difíciles. Tōru se vuelve caprichoso, intolerante y algunas veces mal educado, ya no presta atención en clase ni hace sus tareas. Hajime por su parte se torna gruñón y malhumorado, taciturno ya no quiere hablar con nadie y recurre a la violencia con facilidad.

Cuando les permiten estar juntos su dinámica es diferente, no es que sea un lecho de rosas, pues se pelean y a veces mucho. Es que sus personalidades son tan dispares, casi opuestas, por lo que cuando logran armonizar se complementan, cómo dos caras de una misma moneda. Entonces se vuelven brillantes, toman vuelo y resplandecen.

En algunos momentos sus rencillas los llevan a separarse, entonces ya no quieren hacer la tarea juntos, o pretenden sentarse cerca de algún otro compañero. Hajime niega la existencia de vida extraterrestre y Tōru afirma a los cuatro vientos que King Kong es mejor que Godzilla. Por suerte esas peleas duran poco, a lo sumo un par de días. Generalmente sus familias se preocupan e intentan ayudarlos a amigarse, y hasta los mismos compañeros de curso se manifiestan apesadumbrados por la situación. Pero no es necesario hacer nada, ellos solos se dan cuenta que nada de eso tiene sentido. Comúnmente ambos redescubren que juntos son mejores personitas y se piden disculpas mutuamente. Entonces su unión brilla con más fuerza.

Y esto fue así por siglos.

Sí. Vida tras vida vuelven a encontrarse. En diferentes circunstancias, en diversas situaciones.

En cada oportunidad enfrentan obstáculos diferentes, a veces físicos, a veces culturales, a veces emocionales. No siempre lo logran. Cuando fracasan todos nosotros, su grupo, sufrimos. Pero no podemos intervenir, debemos dejar que lo hagan solos, estamos acá únicamente acompañándolos. Ellos solos deben descubrir el significado de su relación y vivirla.

Supieron ser hermanos. Madre e hijo. Esposos. Hasta enemigos acérrimos enfrentados en el campo de batalla. Compartieron suntuosos castillos y la pobreza más extrema. Más de una vez uno sobrevivió gracias a la caridad del otro.

Alguna vez tuvieron vidas separadas, supongo que porque lo eligieron, probablemente era necesario para su aprendizaje. Esas fueron vidas míseras, llenas de dolor, buscando aquello que les era imposible hallar.

Otra vez nacieron a miles de kilómetros de distancia, a cada lado del mundo. Tuvieron que atravesar océanos para encontrarse y superar abismos culturales para entenderse.

Sus almas se buscan, se encuentran, vidas tras vida, y se aman.

Sus cuerpos cambian, sus edades cambian, su amor cambia. No siempre  es erótico, pero siempre es profundo como la eternidad misma.


End file.
